Heroes of the Savannah (anime)
Heroes of the Savannah (Japanese: サバンナの英雄 ''Saban'na no eiyū), known in the USA as ''Heroes of the Savannah: The Animated Series, is a Japanese anime series based on the RPG game series of the same name. Plot In an alternate Africa, five animals take on their epic adventures. With the help of their old and new friends, they must fight the old and new enemies and saving their home at the same time. Characters Main Article: List of Heroes of the Savannah characters Main Characters * Zhuang: A Grant's zebra who is the main protagonist of the series. * Taddaki: A red-billed oxpecker. * Earl: A red hartebeest. * Hadassah: An impala. * Pankaja: A meerkat. Supporting Characters *Rashidi: A wise African elephant. *Herbie: A common hippopotamus. *Onani: A cape buffalo. Villians * Mabaya: An African lion who is the main antagonist of the series. * Malkia: A spotted hyena who is the leader of her clan. Characters only appear in the anime *Haraka Ndege: A peregrine falcon who is the heroes' assistant. *Fanny: A fennec fox. *Ali: An African rock python. Creatures in the series Mammals * Aardvark * Aardwolf * Addax * African Brush-Tailed Porcupine * African Civet * African Clawless Otter * African Crested Porcupine * African Elephant * African Grass Rat * African Golden Cat * African Golden Wolf * African Leopard * African Lion * African Manatee * African Palm Civet * African Striped Weasel * African Wildcat * Allen's Swamp Monkey * Angola Colobus * Ankole-Watusi * Aquatic Genet * Atlantic Spotted Dolphin * Aye-Aye * Banded Mongoose * Barbary Ground Squirrel * Barbary Macaque * Barbary Sheep * Barbary Stag * Basenji Dog * Bat-Eared Fox * Beira Antelope * Big-Headed Mole Rat * Black Crested Mangabey * Black Lemur * Black Rat * Black Rhinoceros * Black Wildebeest * Black-and-Rufous Sengi * Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur * Black-Backed Jackal * Black-Footed Cat * Blue Duiker * Blue Whale * Blue Wildebeest * Boer Goat * Bohor Reedbuck * Bonobo * Bontebok * Bottlenose Dolphin * Brown Hyena * Brown Rat * Bushbuck * Bushpig * Cape Buffalo * Cape Dune Mole Rat * Cape Fox * Cape Fur Seal * Cape Grey Mongoose * Cape Ground Squirrel * Cape Grysbok * Cape Hare * Cape Hunting Dog * Cape Porcupine * Caracal * Chacma Baboon * Cheetah * Coke's Hartebeest * Collared Brown Lemur * Collared Mangabey * Common Chimpanzee * Common Duiker * Common Eland * Common Genet * Common Hippopotamus * Common Pipistrelle * Common Tenrec * Common Tsessebe * Common Warthog * Coquerel's Sifaka * Crowned Lemur * Crowned Sifaka * Cuvier's Gazelle * Dama Gazelle * De Brazza's Monkey * Desert Hedgehog * Diademed Sifaka * Diana Monkey * Drill * Dromedary * Dorcas Gazelle * Dorper Sheep * Dugong * Dwarf Mongoose * Egyptian Fruit Bat * Egyptian Mongoose * Ellipsen Waterbuck * Ethiopian Wolf * Etruscan Shrew * European Otter * European Polecat * European Rabbit * Falanouc * Fanaloka * Fat-Tailed Gerbil * Fennec Fox * Forest Buffalo * Forest Elephant * Fork-Marked Lemur * Fossa * Four-Toed Hedgehog * Fringe-Eared Oryx * Gambian Mongoose * Gelada * Gemsbok * Gerenuk * Giant Eland * Giant Forest Hog * Giant Otter Shrew * Golden Bamboo Lemur * Grant's Gazelle * Grant's Zebra * Greater Galago * Greater Kudu * Grevy's Zebra * Grey Rhebok * Ground Pangolin * Golden Mole * Guinea Baboon * Hamadryas Baboon * Hamlyn's Monkey * Hammerhead Bat * Hero Shrew * Hirola * Honey Badger * House Mouse * Humpback Whale * Impala * Indri * Killer Whale * Kirk's Dik-Dik * Klipspringer * Kob * L'Hoest's Monkey * Least Weasel * Lesser Horseshoe Bat * Lesser Egyptian Jerboa * Lesser Kudu * Lesser Spot-Nosed Monkey * Long-Beaked Common Dolphin * Lowland Streaked Tenrec * Madagascan Flying Fox * Malagasy Giant Rat * Mandrill * Mantled Guereza * Marsh Mongoose * Masai Giraffe * Mediterranean Monk Seal * Meerkat * Milne-Edwards' Sifaka * Mongoose Lemur * Mountain Gorilla * Mountain Zebra * Moustached Guenon * Naked Mole Rat * Narrow-Striped Mongoose * Nile Lechwe * North African Gerbil * North African Gundi * North African Hedgehog * Nubian Goat * Nyala * Ogilby's Duiker * Okapi * Olive Baboon * Oribi * Patas Monkey * Potto * Puku * Pygmy Hippopotamus * Pygmy Mouse Lemur * Red Fox * Red Hartebeest * Red Lechwe * Red River Hog * Red-Bellied Lemur * Red-Flanked Duiker * Red-Tailed Monkey * Reticulated Giraffe * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Ring-Tailed Mongoose * Riverine Rabbit * Roan Antelope * Rock Hyrax * Rodrigues Flying Fox * Rothchild's Giraffe * Royal Antelope * Rufous Sengi * Ruppell's Fox * Sable Antelope * Sac-Winged Bat * Sand Cat * Sand Rat * Scimitar-Horned Oryx * Scrub Hare * Sei Whale * Senegal Bushbaby * Serval * Side-Striped Jackal * Sitatunga * Slender Mongoose * Slender-Horned Gazelle * Smith's Bush Squirrel * Soemmerring's Gazelle * Somali Wild Ass * South African Springhare * South African Mammoth * Southern African Hedgehog * Southern Tree Hyrax * Sperm Whale * Spinner Dolphin * Spotted Hyena * Spotted-Necked Otter * Springbok * Steenbok * Straw-Coloured Fruit Bat * Striped Grass Mouse * Striped Hyena * Sun-Tailed Monkey * Suni * Thomson's Gazelle * Topi * Tree Pangolin * Verreaux's Sifaka * Vervet * Walia Ibex * Water Chevrotain * Web-Footed Tenrec * Western Bongo * Western Lowland Gorilla * Western Red Colobus * White Rhinoceros * White-Headed Lemur * White-Tailed Mongoose * Wild Boar * Wolf's Monkey * Wood Mouse * Yellow Mongoose * Yellow-Backed Duiker * Zanzibar Red Colobus * Zebra Duiker * Zorilla Birds * Abdim's Stork * African Black Duck * African Blue Flycatcher * African Blue Tit * African Broadbill * African Collared Dove * African Crake * African Darter * African Emerald Cuckoo * African Fish Eagle * African Goshawk * African Grey Hornbill * African Grey Parrot * African Harrier Hawk * African Hobby * African Jacana * African Olive Pigeon * African Openbill * African Paradise Flycatcher * African Penguin * African Pied Hornbill * African Pied Wagtail * African Pitta * African Pygmy Goose * African Pygmy Kingfisher * African Rail * African Sacred Ibis * African Scops Owl * African Skimmer * African Snipe * African Spoonbill * African Wood Owl * Banded Barbet * Banded Kestrel * Banded Martin * Barbary Falcon * Barbary Partridge * Barn Swallow * Bateleur * Bearded Barbet * Bennett's Woodpecker * Black Heron * Black Kite * Black Sparrowhawk * Black Stork * Black-Backed Puffback * Black-Chested Snake Eagle * Black-Crowned Night Heron * Black-Faced Sandgrouse * Black-Headed Canary * Black-Headed Gull * Black-Headed Heron * Black-Winged Lovebird * Black-Winged Stilt * Blacksmith Lapwing * Blue Coua * Blue Crane * Blue Vanga * Blue Waxbill * Blue-Breasted Kingfisher * Blue-Bellied Roller * Blue-Naped Mousebird * Blue-Winged Goose * Brown-Headed Parrot * Brown-Breasted Barbet * Burchell's Courser * Cape Bunting * Cape Canary * Cape Crow * Cape Gannet * Cape Long-Billed Lark * Cape Longclaw * Cape Penduline Tit * Cape Shoveler * Cape Sparrow * Cape Starling * Cape Teal * Cape Wagtail * Cardinal Woodpecker * Cattle Egret * Chaplin's Barbet * Cirl Bunting * Common Barn Owl * Common Blackbird * Common Buttonquail * Common Buzzard * Common Chaffinch * Common Crane * Common Cuckoo * Common Kingfisher * Common Magpie * Common Moorhen * Common Nightingale * Common Ostrich * Common Quail * Common Sandpiper * Common Scimitarbill * Common Starling * Common Waxbill * Congo Peafowl * Crested Coua * Crested Francolin * Crested Guineafowl * Crowned Eagle * Double-Banded Courser * Double-Spurred Francolin * Egyptian Goose * Egyptian Plover * Egyptian Vulture * Emerald Starling * Emerald-Spotted Wood Dove * Eurasian Coot * Eurasian Curlew * Eurasian Jay * Eurasian Oystercatcher * Eurasian Teal * Eurasian Wigeon * European Bee-Eater * European Goldfinch * European Greenfinch * European Robin * Fischer's Lovebird * Fork-Tailed Drongo * Fulvous Whistling Duck * Glossy Ibis * Golden Eagle * Golden-Breasted Bunting * Golden-Tailed Woodpecker * Goliath Heron * Great Blue Turaco * Great Cormorant * Great Egret * Great Snipe * Great Tit * Great White Pelican * Greater Flamingo * Greater Honeyguide * Greater Spotted Eagle * Green Bee-Eater * Green Woodhoopoe * Grey Crowned Crane * Grey Go-Away-Bird * Grey Heron * Grey Kestrel * Grey-Headed Bushshrike * Grey-Headed Kingfisher * Grey-Headed Lovebird * Griffon Vulture * Guinea Turaco * Gull-Billed Tern * Hadada Ibis * Hamerkop * Harlequin Quail * Helmeted Guineafowl * Helmeted Vanga * Hemprich's Hornbill * Henst's Goshawk * Hooded Vulture * Hoopoe * Hottentot Teal * Houbara Bustard * House Sparrow * Humblot's Heron * Iberian Magpie * Jackson's Widowbird * Karoo Thrush * Kelp Gull * Kori Bustard * Lammergeier * Lanner Falcon * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Lesser Flamingo * Lesser Kestrel * Lesser Striped Swallow * Lilac-Breasted Roller * Little Bee-Eater * Little Swift * Little Owl * Long-Eared Owl * Long-Tailed Fiscal * Long-Tailed Glossy Starling * Long-Tailed Ground Roller * Long-Tailed Widowbird * Madagascan Blue Pigeon * Madagascan Ibis * Madagascar Serpent Eagle * Madagascar Sparrowhawk * Madagascar Teal * Magpie Shrike * Malachite Kingfisher * Malachite Sunbird * Mallard * Marabou Stork * Martial Eagle * Mediterranean Gull * Mediterranean Shag * Meyer's Parrot * Milky Eagle Owl * Namaqua Dove * Namaqua Sandgrouse * Northern Bald Ibis * Northern Black Korhaan * Northern Red-Billed Hornbill * Olive Thrush * Osprey * Pale Chanting Goshawk * Paradise Whydah * Pel's Fish Owl * Peregrine Falcon * Pharaoh Eagle Owl * Pied Avocet * Pied Crow * Pied Kingfisher * Pin-Tailed Whydah * Pink-Backed Pelican * Potchefstroom Koekoek Chicken * Purple Starling * Racket-Tailed Roller * Red Fody * Red-and-Yellow Barbet * Red-Cheeked Cordon-Bleu * Red-Crested Pochard * Red-Crested Turaco * Red-Backed Shrike * Red-Bellied Parrot * Red-Billed Francolin * Red-Billed Oxpecker * Red-Billed Quelea * Red-Billed Teal * Red-Eyed Dove * Red-Fronted Parrot * Red-Fronted Tinkerbird * Red-Shouldered Vanga * Red-Winged Francolin * Reed Cormorant * Regal Sunbird * Ring-Necked Dove * Ring-Necked Pheasant * Rock Dove * Rose-Ringed Parakeet * Ross' Turaco * Rosy-Faced Lovebird * Rouget's Rail * Royal Tern * Ruppell's Parrot * Ruppell's Vulture * Saddle-Billed Stork * Sandwich Tern * Secretary Bird * Senegal Parrot * Shoebill * Short-Eared Owl * Sickle-Billed Vanga * Silvery-Cheeked Hornbill * Slender-Billed Gull * Sociable Weaver * Song Thrush * South African Cliff Swallow * South African Shelduck * Southern Bald Ibis * Southern Banded Snake Eagle * Southern Boubou * Southern Carmine Bee-Eater * Southern Double-Collared Sunbird * Southern Ground Hornbill * Southern Masked Weaver * Southern Red Bishop * Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill * Speckled Pigeon * Spotted Eagle Owl * Spotted Thick-Knee * Spur-Winged Goose * Stone Partridge * Striped Flufftail * Superb Starling * Swallow-Tailed Bee-Eater * Tawny Eagle * Tawny Owl * Thick-Billed Raven * Three-Banded Plover * Trumpeter Hornbill * Vasa Parrot * Velvet Asity * Verreaux's Eagle * Violet Turaco * Violet Woodhoopoe * Violet-Backed Starling * Von Der Decken's Hornbill * Vulturine Guineafowl * Wahlberg's Eagle * Wattled Crane * Wattled Ibis * Western Marsh Harrier * Western Plantain-Eater * Western Reef Egret * White Stork * White-Backed Vulture * White-Bellied Go-Away-Bird * White-Breasted Cormorant * White-Crested Turaco * White‑Crowned Robin‑Chat * White-Faced Whistling Duck * White-Fronted Bee-Eater * White-Headed Buffalo Weaver * White-Headed Vulture * White-Necked Rockfowl * White-Tailed Lark * White-Throated Bee-Eater * White-Throated Swallow * Wire-Tailed Swallow * Woolly-Necked Stork * Yelkouan Shearwater * Yellow-Bellied Sunbird-Asity * Yellow-Billed Duck * Yellow-Billed Oxpecker * Yellow-Billed Shrike * Yellow-Billed Stork * Yellow-Collared Lovebird * Yellow-Fronted Canary * Yellow-Fronted Parrot * Yellowbill Malkoha Reptiles and Amphibians * African Bullfrog * African Bush Viper * African Clawed Frog * African Dwarf Frog * African Giant Toad * African Helmeted Turtle * African Red Toad * African Rock Python * African Softshell Turtle * African Spurred Tortoise * African Tree Toad * Angola Frog * Atlas Mountain Viper * Augrabies Flat Lizard * Ball Python * Big-Eyed Tree Frog * Black Mamba * Blue-Legged Mantella * Blue-Headed Tree Agama * Boomslang * Cape Cobra * Common Agama * Common Chameleon * Common Flat Lizard * Dwarf Crocodile * East African Black Mud Turtle * Egg-Eating Snake * Egyptian Cobra * Fat-Tailed Gecko * Foam-Nesting Tree Frog * Gaboon Viper * Glass Lizard * Goliath Frog * Green Mantella * Green Sea Turtle * Hawksbill Sea Turtle * Jackson's Chameleon * Leaf-Tailed Gecko * Leatherback Sea Turtle * Leopard Tortoise * Madagascar Day Gecko * Madagascar Tree Boa * Meller's Chameleon * Moroccan Rock Lizard * Mozambique Spitting Cobra * Midwife Toad * Namaqua Chameleon * Natal Forest Tree Frog * Natal Sand Frog * Nile Crocodile * Nile Monitor * North African Fire Salamander * Okavango Mud Turtle * Panther Chameleon * Parson's Chameleon * Peringuey's Desert Adder * Ploughshare Tortoise * Puff Adder * Radiated Tortoise * Reed Frog * Rinkhals * Rock Monitor * Sandveld Lizard * Savannah Monitor * Short-Horned Chameleon * Shovel-Snouted Lizard * Slender-Snouted Crocodile * Toad-Headed Agama * Tomato Frog * Tiny Ground Chameleon * Twig Snake * Web-Footed Gecko * Western Green Mamba * Yellow‑Bellied Mud Turtle Fishes * African Brown Knifefish * African Carp * African Lungfish * Atlantic Sailfish * Blackspotted Puffer * Bluespotted Stingray * Bull Shark * Cleaner Wrasse * Clownfish * Coelacanth * Congo Pufferfish * Copper Shark * Copperband Butterflyfish * Flameback Angelfish * Freshwater Butterflyfish * Giant Manta Ray * Giant Moray * Giraffe Catfish * Great Hammerhead * Great White Shark * Guinean Angelfish * Humphead Cichlid * Humphead Wrasse * Long-Spine Porcupinefish * Maylandia Cichlid * Moorish Idol * Mozambique Tilapia * Mudskipper * Niger Stingray * Nile Catfish * Nile Perch * Nile Tilapia * Ocean Sunfish * Peters' Elephantnose Fish * Potato Grouper * Powder Blue Tang * Pseudotropheus Cichlid * Raccoon Butterflyfish * Red Lionfish * Regal Tang * Ribbon Eel * Sand Tiger Shark * Sardine * Seahorse * Short-Tail Stingray * Shortfin Mako Shark * Snowflake Moray * Spinner Shark * Threadfin Butterflyfish * Tiger Shark * Tigerfish * Triggerfish * Watchman Goby * Whale Shark * Yellow Tang * Yellow-Lined Sweetlips * Zebra Moray Insects, Arachnids and Other Land Invertebrates * Acacia Ant * African Driver Ant * African Giant Snail * African Honeybee * American Cockroach * Assassin Bug * Black Widow Spider * Camel Spider * Centipede * Citrus Swallowtail Butterfly * Death's Head Hawk Moth * Desert Locust * Dog Tick * Dragonfly * Dune Ant * Dung Beetle * Emperor Scorpion *Fat-Tailed Scorpion * Fogstand Beetle * Giant Earthworm * Giraffe Weevil * Goliath Beetle * Gonimbrasia Moth * Green-Banded Swallowtail Butterfly * Hobart's Red Glider Butterfly * House Cricket * Housefly * Horsefly * Huntsman Spider * Jumping Spider * King Baboon Spider * Ladybug * Large Fairy Hairstreak Butterfly * Madagascar Hissing Cockroach * Millipede * Mosquito * Parabuthus Scorpion * Parasitic Wasp * Praying Mantis * Red Mite * Rhinoceros Beetle * Sac Spider * Six-Eyed Sand Spider * Speckled Cockroach * Stalk-Eyed Fly * Termite * Tsetse Fly * Walking Stick Insect * Wheel Spider Marine Invertebrates *Alloteuthis Squid *Box Jellyfish *Coral *Common Cuttlefish * Common Octopus * Cowrie Clam * Crawfish * Fiddler Crab * Flower Hat Jellyfish * Ghost Crab * Giant Clam * Giant Squid * Hermit Crab * Nudibranch * Oyster * Peacock Mantis Shrimp * Pistol Shrimp * Rainbow Land Crab * Scallop * Sea Anemone * Sea Cucumber * Sea Nettle * Sea Urchin * Starfish Creatures in the episodes, The Lost Island - Part 1 and The Lost Island - Part 2 *Aceratherium *Aegyptosaurus *Afrovenator *Ancylotherium *Alanqa *Allosaurus *Apidium *Archaeoindris *Arsinoitherium *Atlas Bear *Atlasaurus *Aurochs *Baryonyx *Blikanasaurus *Bluebuck *Bramatherium *Carcharodontosaurus *Ceratosaurus *Cetisaurus *Cristatusaurus *Deltadromeus *Deinotherium *Dinocrocuta *Dinofelis *Dodo *Dorudon *Dracovenator *Elaphrosaurus *Elephant Bird *Eocarcharia *Giant Warthog *Giraffatitan *Hippopotamus Gorgops *Hippotherium *Kaprosuchus *Kentrosaurus *Lesothosaurus *Majungasaurus *Masiakasaurus *Mauritius Blue Pigeon *Megaladapis *Megalodon *Megalotragus *Metailurus *Nigersaurus *Nqwebasaurus *Ostafrikasaurus *Ouranosaurus *Palaeoloxodon Recki *Palaeopropithecus *Paracamelus *Pegomastax *Pelorovis *Percrocuta *Phosphatodraco *Prolibytherium *Quagga *Rapetosaurus *Rodriguez Greater Tortoise *Rodriguez Solitaire *Rugops *Sarcosuchus *Spinophorosaurus *Spinosaurus *Siroccopteryx *Sivatherium *South African Mammoth *Stomatosuchus *Suchomimus *Voay Episodes Main Article: List of Heroes of the Savannah episodes Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Miyuki Sawashiro *Motomu Azaki English Cast *Cindy Robinson *Cree Summer *Grey DeLisle *Jennifer Hale *Jim Cummings *Laura Bailey *Tom Kenny Differences between the anime and the games Trivia Category:TV Series Category:TV series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Anime Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Heroes of the Savannah Category:Toei Animation